


An alternate occurence

by BlazingFalcon



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingFalcon/pseuds/BlazingFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hikaru doesn't take the creepery from the guys aboard the NSX so well, with arguably fantastic results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An alternate occurence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanttoflyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/gifts).



Hikaru’s eyes flew open as she shot up straight in bed. That dream again... that person... Why did she keep seeing that one person in her dreams? As her breathing calmed, she reached down to check for her blankets, having thrown them clear off the bed just about every time she’d had that dream back in the past. Her hands found an unfamiliar velvety texture instead, though, and her eyes, a complete lack of blankets in the room, which most certainly wasn’t hers, she realized. What on earth...? 

The lack of her single pauldron and her armor were the next things she noticed, the lack of the reassuring weight uncomfortable, making her feel strangely vulnerable. Her school uniform was gone as well, replaced by a strange, frilly dress and doll-like shoes, and a strange headpiece, which hummed with electricity under her probing touch. Her fingers found a wire which curved down, beyond her her arm’s range of motion. As if angry for being touched, the hair ornament gave a shock, making her yelp. She shivered, hair standing on edge. There was no way she was keeping this thing on, that hurt! She reached for the band it was anchored to, only to receive another shock, making her hands reflexively recoil. She gritted her teeth, and reached up once more, grabbing onto the device and not letting go, even as pain flashed across her senses. She was a magic knight, this thing wouldn’t get the better of her! She was going to get this thing off, and then she was going to go and make sure Lantis was okay, and finish kicking that mecha’s- 

The band finally slipped off, the pounding in her head gloriously ceasing, a tingle in her hands where she still gripped the gem the only remainder of it. That mecha was the last thing she’d seen, and the room looked a lot more mechanical than anything else in Cephiro... It must have taken her back to wherever it came from. 

The door beeped, and she squeaked, dropping the headband, and hurriedly pushing it behind her back. The door slid open, and a kid in green stepped through. 

A grin spread across the boy’s face upon seeing her. “So, you’re awake.” 

Hikaru stared back unflinchingly. “What are these clothes?” If they had taken the gem her sword was stored in... 

“Oh, yeah, we’re just putting your clothes through a little analysis!” The grin hadn’t changed at all. 

“Analysis?” What did they mean by that?

“When we get the data back, we’ll make sure we clean them and get them back to you!” 

The man in the mecha had scanned her and Rayearth during their fight... Hikaru hoped dearly that they hadn’t found a weakness in her equipment. Even if she didn’t want to fight, there was still something unsettling about what they had done. 

“You know, you’re pretty cute.”

Hikaru’s gaze shot up to the boy, who was by then looking away with a smile on his face.

“I mean, we better hurry up, otherwise Geo’s going to chew me out for being late.” He grabbed her hand, and pulled her along. With her free hand, she stuffed the headband into a handy pocket in the dress.

Hikaru gritted her teeth. What would Umi and Fuu do... Umi would shriek and pull away, and yell at the boy for daring to touch her, and Fuu... Fuu would play along, and get them to underestimate her and show her right what she wanted... which was her stuff! 

“Girl from another world... if you require help, you have merely to call my name.”

Rayearth... “I’m alright, I think...”

“Hey, did you say something? Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” She followed him, and somehow resisted yanking her hand out of his. The frilly dress shifted as she moved, and the doll-like shoes felt like they wanted to do nothing more than make her fall sideways. Would she even be able to run in these if she needed to? Was that part of their creepy plan? 

The boy led her to a long, tall passageway in the ship, with what vaguely resembled a giant motorcycle resting in front of it. He scrambled up to the seat, and then reached a hand down to her. “Here, I’ll help you up!”

She forced a smile, and reached a hand up to his, stepping up and sitting behind him in the most lady-like pose she could think of. 

The boy’s hands moved across the controls, and the machine rose with a hum, hovering above the ground, before moving forward, accelerating into the passageway. 

“It would be a good idea to hang on to me, you don’t want to fall off!” 

Hikaru’s smile twitched, and she gingerly gripped his clothing. This kid was starting to get on her nerves...

“Okay!” She chirped.

They eventually reached a platform, nowhere near quick enough for Hikaru. The boy raised his hand to a panel, and a metal door slid open. If the lock on the door was anything more secure than being touch-activated, that might be a problem... 

Hikaru stepped into the room, the first thing to meet her eyes a man sitting on a couch. That.. that was the pilot from the mecha! She gasped, and moved to step back, but the delicate shoe twisted beneath her, and she stumbled. 

“Try not to make any sudden movements” The white-haired man was suddenly in front of her, kneeling there. “The headband you’re wearing tends to disrupt your nervous system, we’re very sorry about that.”

Her teeth ground, this guy wasn’t sorry at all! 

“Allow me to introduce myself-”

His voice cut off, and Hikaru looked up to find him staring at her with more than a bit of surprise in his eyes.

“Zazu, why isn’t she wearing the headband?”

Well, there went that. Her eyes flicked to the side to look for an escape route, and saw a familiar glove and pile of clothing there. Scanned and returned to her, like hell! 

The white-haired man grabbed her wrist, but clearly wasn’t expecting her to aim a swift kick to his crotch, nor a second one to his stomach to help him down. He crumpled to the ground in a pile of white cloth, letting her wrist go. 

The larger man at the computer array moved to stand, but Hikaru was already across the room and slipping on her glove. The reassuring weight of the armor surrounded her, and her sword’s hilt felt marvelous in her hand after her time without it. 

“I’ll be going now. I thank you for your hospitality, and the clothes.” If only Fuu and Umi had been watching that! She’d have to settle for the two creeps, though, the younger one of which was staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open. 

“But... but... you’re supposed to be a cute girl!” 

And now she could let the Umi in her out. “You’re a creep, you little kid! I’m not a doll!” 

She inched towards the giant glass window, only to stop and stare. They were really high up... But she couldn’t just leave empty-handed. She still had questions for them, after all, and that mecha pilot wouldn’t underestimate her time time. 

She pointed her sword at the big guy and the little kid. “You two, stand by the couch!”

There was grumbling, but they moved. 

She inched towards the mech pilot, who was still crumpled on the ground, but who had started coughing. Geez, she hadn’t kicked him that hard...

“Hey, what are you...” The small kid stared at her, but didn’t make a move. 

She’d have to do this quick, they might come after her even with her sword for this...

Hikaru grabbed the mech pilot by his collar and sprinted for the window with him in tow, ignoring the cries and the pursuit of the two behind her. 

“RAYEARTH!”

The window shattered before her sword, and she flew out of the ship with all the force of a pissed-off magic knight. 

The familiar red armor formed around her, the mech pilot surrounded by a clawed hand, and the floating battleship gradually shrunk into the distance behind her. 

 

“Dammit, why are there so many stairs...” 

She heaved, the irritatingly large mech pilot finally reaching the top of the flight. The throne room lay ahead with a single open door, and she could hear voices from inside, a certain deep one catching her attention. 

“Master Mage Clef, I must go after her! Autozam is not to be underestimated, and they must not be allowed to have a magic knight in their custody!” Was Lantis... worried? 

“If Hikaru lost to them, you’re not going to do much good!” Aww, thanks, Umi. 

Would he be upset he wouldn’t have a chance to rescue her? Oh well, even if he wasn’t impressed by this, it would be worth it just to brag to Fuu and Umi. 

She kicked the other door open. Might as well make even more of a show, she thought as the voices within ceased, as she dragged the unconscious mech pilot behind her, tossing him to the ground in the middle of the group and basking in the stares. Ohhh, yes. Victory was sweet indeed, she thought, as she met Fuu and Umi’s smiles with a heartfelt one of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Eagle, didn't even get a chance to introduce himself. Happy Birthday, Hoots!


End file.
